bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Gō Koga
is an anime-only character in the Bount Invasion. He is a Bount, and the one closest to Jin Kariya. Appearance Koga has red hair cut short, with a spiky orange mohawk. He is a very large and muscular man, usually wearing a sleeveless shirt and large headphones around his neck. In his colonial years, his hair was even and shoulder length kept in a ponytail. Personality Despite his size, he is kind. When he took Cain in, he tried to protect the young man from his doll, but failed. Ever since, he refuses to hurt children, which is why he turned against Kariya. After realizing he was the only Bount left, he apologized for their harsh actions. History .]] In the 1800s, while still going under the name Claude Gaugain, Koga was living in a countryside somewhere in Europe. One day Kariya, known at that time as Eugene Currier, payed him a visit and brought Cain with him. He asked Koga to take care of Cain and teach him how to live as a Bount. Koga initially refused, saying that Bounts should live on their own and train themselves. However, Kariya managed to convince him. Before leaving he gave Koga a book, which detailed doll summoning instructions. Initially Koga's relationship with Cain was rather rocky, but with time they developed a master-apprentice bond. Some time later Koga bought Cain his own coat without asking. Cain was delighted with the gift, but some rude villagers tried to take it from him. They attacked Koga with no success, and retreated. A mob charged Koga's home soon after that and he released Dalk to fight them. Cain was impressed with Dalk and wanted a doll of his own. Koga gave him the book for summoning one, but told him not to try on his own. Cain disobeyed him though and before Koga could save him, his doll turned on him. Before turning to dust, Cain reached out to his master and told him he didn't want to die. Koga greatly suffered the loss of Cain and later joined Kariya's cause.Bleach anime; Episode 83 Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. and Uryū Ishida.]] Koga was first seen trying to take Yoshino Sōma and Uryū Ishida back to Kariya's mansion. He briefly fought Yoshino's doll, Goethe, but used Dalk to overpower her.Bleach anime; Episode 75 After her soul was used to create the bitto, he fought Ichigo, because the latter was attempting to protect his friend. Koga would have won, but Ichigo's inner Hollow appeared and pushed Koga back.Bleach anime; Episode 82 Afterward, Izuru Kira arrived and used his Zanpakutō's ability to bring Dalk to her knees. He is then forced to retreat.Bleach anime; Episodes 83-84 After breaking through to the Soul Society, he and Kariya are confronted by Marechiyo Ōmaeda and his group of Shinigami as well as Tetsuzaemon Iba. Koga tells Kariya to let him handle the Shinigami and easily defeats them. Koga and Kariya then continue through Soul Society. Bleach anime; Episode 92 He then helps Kariya and Maki Ichinose rally forces from the 79th District of Rukongai.Bleach anime; Episode 94 , the creator of the Bounts.]] When the Bount's attack on Seireitei begins and Kariya absorbs the Jōkaishō, he begins to wonder about his true motives.Bleach anime; Episode 103He then slams Kariya into a wall, and is stabbed through the stomach as punishment. Going after Kariya, he is stopped by Tōshirō Hitsugaya. The two battle, and Hitsugaya appears to have the upper hand, being that metal is vulnerable to ice. However, after Dalk falls, Koga reveals her core is actually a large battle axe. The two continue, but he still fails to beat the captain and loses at his hand.Bleach anime; Episode 104 Yoruichi Shihōin finds and saves him, healing his wounds. Realizing he is the last of his kind, Koga apologizes for their actions and is free to go.Bleach anime; Episode 109 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Considering himself the absolute peek of Human physical might, Koga is remarkable strong man. He was strong enough to pick up a metal girder and use it as a weapon with ease. He is also able to deal devastating blows to his opponents with minimal effort.Bleach anime; Episode 84 Keen Intellect: From his centuries of life, Koga is a highly intuitive. From a single glace at his opponent's eyes, he can deduce the nature of their thoughts. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: With his centuries of experience, Koga has become a highly proficient battler, enough to effortlessly dispatch several Shinigami unarmed. Doll is Koga's doll. When sealed she takes the form of a small metal marble. The marble multiplies and expands into a large metal sphere with the Bount seal. When unsealed the metal sphere explodes into a multitude of small metal spheres floating in the air, these spheres form together into a semi-humanoid shape, with a flirtatious female personality. Dalk has trouble with cold-based attacks, which make it difficult for her to split her body apart as seen against Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru. As a heavy, metal-based creature, she is also vulnerable to Izuru Kira's Zanpakutō, Wabisuke, which doubles the weight of anything it cuts. In contrast, Dalk seems to be nearly invulnerable to heat. :Metallic Body Control: In this form she can control the metal that makes up her body, reforming it into any shape she wishes. She is able to split herself into tiny spheres no bigger than a ball bearing, making it very difficult to destroy her. She uses a variety of attacks in combat, firing pieces of her body as projectiles, and even turning her arms into machine guns to fire makeshift bullets through. She is also able to absorb metal that she comes into contact with increasing the amount of metal she has. :Spider Form: After Koga drank the Bitto's soul elixir, Dalk became even more spider-like, retaining only her humanoid torso. She also gained much more metal to work with. She became faster, heavier and harder. In this form along with her average abilities she also can create strong webs made of the metal from her body, with the sticky consistency of an actual spider web. She uses the ability to entrap the opponent and limit their movements. wielding his doll in form of an axe.]] :Battle Axe: Dalk's core form is a large battle axe that Koga wields. Due to his own immense size, wielding a weapon this large is no problem for Koga. Quotes * (To Ichigo Kurosaki about his inner Hollow) "A strong heart is needed in order to control a strong power. You lack that. As such, you can't control your power. By only gaining part of this power, you will destroy yourself in the not too distant future." * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "It seems I'm destined to be stopped, seeing young people die. Watching a young people die in front of my eyes... is very depressing." * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "This look is dangerous. Wanting power is dangerous." References Navigation de:Gō Koga es:Gō Koga Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Bount Category:Male